


Please Swipe Right

by https_rivaille



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Eren Yeager, College, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Tinder, Top Levi Ackerman, age gap, scientist!levi, student!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_rivaille/pseuds/https_rivaille
Summary: "Don't be silly, having a Tinder account doesn't make you a whore Mikasa!"Eren is a Sophomore is college and is finally moving onto campus for the first time because of a plague that swept across Earth for just over a years time before his father, a lead medical researcher, developed a vaccine that saved humanity. Finally free to indulge in human interaction and able to move out from home, Eren joins Tinder to meet new people and make up for the time he missed his Freshman year spent over video calls with the faces of his loved ones in tiny little boxes.Levi is a busy head researcher in the medical field that according to Hange Zoë has spent one too many lonely nights alone. Determined to get him to stop acting like a nagging housewife, she decides to sign him up for an online dating app in order to find him a quick fuck.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic so I hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment for me to read and thank you for taking the time to read this! ❤️

"Don't be silly, having a Tinder account doesn't make you a whore Mikasa!"

"I'm just saying Eren, it just doesn't put out the best impression."

Eren sat in the passenger seat of Mikasa's dad's Silverado gaping at his best friend. 

"It's just a dating app! Everyone has one it's not like it's a Grindr account where I'm having phone sex with old men that have wives! I'm 19 years old and plenty mature enough to say that I'm ready for a relationship!" 

Mikasa sighed while switching lanes to get off at the exit for their university. Today was move in day for everyone living in Central residence hall at Trost University, the biggest in state college. Trost was the fastest growing city and was known as a party town for college students as well as a big research city for big medical and engineering companies. Trost was the perfect city to move to if you planned on trying to be someone one day. 

"I think you're just rushing head first into everything like always Eren. You've never been known to be the most rational after all. I just wish you would worry about yourself before trying to worry about someone else. After all, you got out of a relationship just this past month if you could care to remember." Eren rolled his eyes to this, of course he wasn't wanting to remember that small fact. Just a little under a month ago, he had broken up with his high school sweetheart of four years, Jean Kirstein.

Eren bit his tongue and looked out the window, "I thought I told you that I didn't want to talk about him anymore." 

"Eren, you can't just keep avoiding the subject! You guys were the picture perfect couple and our parents were convinced you guys were going to end up married after graduating college! Why did you end things with him?" Mikasa had had enough of her brother's antics. No matter that their parents told her to stop berating her brother, she was going to figure out what caused Eren's breakdown and his breakup with Jean. Something just wasn't sitting right with her about the whole situation.

After a couple minutes of silence Eren finally spoke up, "Can we please just not talk about this right now? This is supposed to be the first day of the rest of our lives!" 

Mikasa stayed stoic and thoughtful, "We're going to talk about it at some point. You can't dodge around it forever you know, I am your sister after all so you'll see me sooner or later no matter how much you avoid me." 

"... let's just get moved in without another fight please. Today's supposed to be a good day." 

Eren's POV  
.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

After another two hours of tense silence with nothing but small comments in between songs on the radio, we arrived in front of our dorm building and started unloading all of our stuff and were riding the elevator up to the top floor where our rooms were, we had most of all the big things already upstairs and arranged, all that was left for me to set up was my desktop that Mikasa was carrying the most part for herself. 

In most of our childhood and our high school years Mikasa had always been the athletic one between us. She was captain of the volleyball and cross country team in high school and was here at Trost on scholarship for volleyball. Mikasa was notorious for being naturally talented at any sport she chose so it wasn't a surprise to me or our parents whenever she was offered a full ride. Trost was basically the school for the elites. Elite sports programs. Elite academics. Elite students, and of course elite alumni. Everyone who enrolls at Trost wants to be a someone one day. 

Jean had been the top of our class when it came to academics. He graduated valedictorian in our class and had taken enough college credits in high school to probably classify as a senior by now. He was lightyears above a normal human, he was one of the elites, special. In that way he reminded me a lot of my dad. Minds like their's weren't found often, but when they were, they were usually found between the covers of a history textbook in someone's locker. 

Everyone was so passionate about something. They were here to try to achieve something. Trying to be something. I was an outlier when you get down to the base of it. I wasn't the strongest in the room, I wasn't the smartest, and I wasn't the prettiest. I was born as a normal person into an extraordinary world. My reason for coming to Trost was to just scrape by in grades, graduate with a degree, meet someone, be happy, and live a normal life.

"Are you done internal monologuing now."

I look up and see Mikasa standing outside the elevator holding the doors open. Shaking myself out of my thoughts I follow her in the direction of my suite. The small blessing for Trost was while they allowed boys and girls to live in the same dorm buildings, they drew the line at allowing them to be roommates. Mikasa was always willing to do anything for me, but it felt nice knowing that she couldn't spend every second of the day following me around like a shadow anymore. Since me and Jean had broken up Mikasa wouldn't let me have a second to myself if it wasn't for mom dragging her away to do chores constantly so I could just be alone for once. College starting was the perfect excuse to get away from her.

After walking down the hall towards my room, I fished the key to the door out of my pocket and inserted it into the lock only to find it already unlocked. I looked back at Mikasa with a smile before launching into the room. 

"Armin!", wrapping my arms around a startled Armin who was standing with his back to the door arranging dishes into the empty cabinets, I squeezed him until he made a tiny yelping noise. 

"Eren! Get off I'm gonna drop it! They're glass!" 

Backing off for a moment in order to give Armin time to finish his task, I start tearing up at the sight of my childhood best friend finally standing before me. Armin and his grandfather moved to Italy our Sophomore year of high school because of a job opportunity. Even though we had kept in touch, it was hard going through the last two years of high school without him there. 

"Welcome back to the states. It's been a big hasn't it?"

Armin looked up and beamed at me and Mikasa. He never failed to brighten the room. 

"I've missed you guys so much, I'm sorry I wasn't able to fly back to come to graduation, Italy had a fly ban from the US so I wouldn't have been able to go back," Armin said sheepishly. 

"It's okay, the plague was serious and we never wanted you to risk catching it Armin," Mikasa said while sitting down my computer before stepping up and wrapping Armin into a hug. 

After taking a step back Armin looked between Mikasa and I looking misty-eyed. "I'm just glad that we're all back together again. I've missed it being the three of us."

"Me and Mikasa have missed you too. We should have been back together last year but we're here now at least. Come on, let's get you settled in while we catch up."

Levi's POV  
.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

"... and since all you do is nag is complain anyway, I figured this to be the best way to just finally get you laid!" 

"Yeah that's great Hange, thank you," Levi continued writing up the report from his latest research project as he absently agreed to whatever Hange was ranting on about today. It wasn't out of the ordinary for her to be doing this while on her lunch break. Levi figured if there were two of her she'd talk her own self to death, but at last, the world decided he would make a good enough substitute. 

"Wait really! You'll actually do it?" Hange slammed her palms onto the desk in front of her and ultimately onto Levi's paperwork. Effectively creasing his work that he had given up his lunch break to finish in time to be able to go home on time and not have to work overtime again. 

Nearly boiling over with unbridled rage, Levi started in a terse voice, "Will I do what exactly?" 

"You'll let me make a Tinder account for you and find you a quick angry fuck!"

Levi stopped and took a deep breath while considering his next words to the woman in front of him. "Let me get this right. You want my permission to start a Tinder account, in my name, in the attempt to find me a quick shag?"

"Well obviously, I know you act like an old man but I didn't realize you had the hearing of one too." Hange picked herself off of Levi's desk and rearranged her goggles on her head from where they had slipped.

"Hange, dear, YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR GODDAMNED MIND IF YOU THINK IM GOING TO LET YOU DRAG MY NAME LIKE THAT!" At this point Levi had completely stood up out of his chair and was walking around his desk to bring himself standing in front of the obviously deranged woman. Levi may fall below the typical height of the average male, but his aura, snarl, and nasty glare would make anyone weakened in the knees and a little intimidated regardless. 

Hange being the lunatic she was stood unaffected and unbothered while staring Levi in the eyes. "I mean yeah but that's kind of the point. What else do you have going for you, old man?"

The audacity. The audacity! 

Levi faltered in his steps for a split second before responding, "And why exactly do you think I would let you do that?"

Hange smiled down at him. "Simple. You're lonely and in need of a good fuck, and we live in one of the biggest cities in world. With this many people surely there has to be one that thinks you're at least halfway decent enough for a one night stand. You have a terrible personality but they won't know that yet." 

"Please tell me why I shouldn't have security remove you right now." Levi glowered while looking away from her. 

"Because you know I'm right. And because you know you're going to end up saying yes." 

Hange always had a way of pissing him off the the worst ways, but today he was outright annoyed. "So what if I say yes? Then what? You're going to leave here with your new role of playing Cupid and just find my other half on a dating app?"

With a hardy laugh she responded, "Oh Levi! I'm flattered that you think I'm capable of pulling off a feat like that. I'm just offering a quick romp in the sheets with a stranger to make you less uptight and bitchy. The only person who could find you a little boy toy that could put up with you for more than two months is God himself!"

"You don't even believe in God."

"Exactly my point." Levi would have done anything in that moment to wipe the smug grin off her face in that moment but he knew he'd been preaching to an empty choir. Hange was so determined that there probably wasn't anything he could have said or done to convince her otherwise.

"I don't have time for dating apps, they're a waste of time." 

"And that's why you should let me do it! Erwin is still putting off letting me get back into the field because I'm still recovering. Plus if I run it then there's no worry of you mucking everything before you can even get to the good part. It's a fool proof plan!"

A beeping sound coming from Levi's watch broke the conversation. It was time to head back into the lab and run more tests. Levi let out another sigh and looked back at his stack of paperwork he had been planning on finishing but was unable to thanks to their current conversation. 

Levi started in the direction of the door and paused beside it to stop and put his lab coat on. "Look, you've wasted enough of my time with your silly antics Hange. I get that your not in full condition to go back to normal but some of us have expectations to meet. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work. This conversation is over." With this he opened the door and walked out without a look back to see if Hange would follow or not.

Hange stood looking thoughtfully at the door.

"He didn't say no though."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for so much support of the first chapter! All the support inspired me to hurry up and finish chapter two so I could post it!

It was now later in the day and Hange had arrived at her apartment. "Ugh, what an exhausting day of doing absolutely nothing! Erwin doesn't understand what it's like to not be able to do anything but watch everyone live the life you want!" Hange was frustrated because she had been stuck sitting in a chair all day watching Levi do his research.

Hange shakes herself from the topic, knowing that dwelling over it would solve nothing. Instead she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of red wine and took a seat in one of the chairs lining her island. 

Staring into her reflection in the glass, she thought back to her conversation with Levi in his office earlier in the day. Levi had said that he didn't have time for a dating app, but that didn't mean that she didn't have time to make one for him. After all, with all of the new time she had on her hands now she figured she could use the fun distraction. And all at the same time she'd be helping out the grumpy pipsqueak finally get laid and in turn help him de-stress. 

"Maybe with this he'll stop being such a terror to all of the inters, we're starting to get a bad rep of running off any newbies we hire. Oh Levi, you've always been such a little nightmare."

Hange pulled out her phone and installed Tinder. While waiting for it to download she stood up and made her way toward the fridge to grab a snack to eat. After grabbing a container filled with leftover breaded mozzarella cheese sticks form her previous night's dinner and heating it up briefly. She sat back down and launched the app. 

"Let's see, how do we trick a normal human into matching with Levi and agreeing to meet up?" Even though she loved the shorter male, she knew he could be considered a little rough around the edges if you ask most. "Let's start with the easy parts."

Name: Levi  
Age: 29

Hange stopped and looked up, yeah, that was the only easy part, now she had to get creative. What would get someone's attention? 

Bio: "Medical researcher at Shiganshina hospital, professional pain in the ass, and world class in bed skills." 

Okay so maybe Hange was getting a little tipsy by this point, but what was wrong with a little fun and and possible white lies. If it got Levi a piece of ass then morals be damned! Her friend needed a break from the endless work in the office and the horrors their unit were forced to bear witness to. Anyone normal working under these conditions would have lost their minds by now, so maybe it was actually a little impressive that Levi's crutch was lashing out at anyone who got too close for comfort. 

For now, Hange decided that the best thing would be to just not mention the fact that it wasn't actually Levi on the other end of the line. The best way to get people who were actually just interested in Levi and not in the little game she was playing. After she had gotten the potential suitors she would then let them in on her little ploy and see if they were still interested enough in her little darling Levi.

Speaking of said angel, it was bitterly obvious that he wasn't interested in playing the female side of the field. The short man was obviously interested in only males, and even though he was painfully short at only 5'5, it wasn't very obvious whether he was more of a top or bottom kinda guy. Keeping this in mind, she decided she'd swipe for both so Levi would have some of either preference to choose from. 

Even with that though, she would still be betting on someone swiping in the first place.

After uploading the few selection of pictures that she had of Levi from her phone's camera roll, she created the account and started swiping. Swiping on anyone that looked halfway physically attractive with an also halfway decent bio description, Hange felt good knowing that there were plenty of good options within the radius she had set. 

After about 30 minutes of looking she noticed that Levi had about 5 matches already. Sending them all the same generic message to them to see if they would respond back.

Another 10 minutes passed of just endless swiping before Hange saw something that made her falter for a moment. Whenever she did another pass over her heart stopped.

"Erwin! Why is he on here!" Juggling her phone back and forth and nearly dropping it, she finally grasped it and stared closer at the picture of the blonde man in front of her on the screen. Could the solution to finding someone for Levi really have been this close under their noses the entire time? Slowly she placed her finger onto the screen, ever so slightly dragged it to the right, and let it go when she saw the green check mark. 

Hange sat dumbfounded. The words, 'You matched with Erwin' sat on the phone screen.

"YES! Yes yes yes! This is even easier than I thought it would be!"

With more pep in her swiping, Hange came across another rare gem.

"Eren, 19, Sophomore at Trost university and majoring in Marketing. Well hello there Eren, what are you doing here?" Eren wasn't like the other boys on the app. In his photos he looked like a model or a Greek god. Eren had eyes that looked like the Earth with stunning blues and greens, like emeralds mixed with sapphires. His skin was tan but not in the unnatural way that a sorority girl's would. And his smile made you want to smile back, even if it was only a picture and not the real him.

He would be the perfect match if it turned out that Levi was planning on being the more dominant in the bedroom. Now that he would have some variety to choose from if he wanted to, Hange decided it was past time to call it a night. After the weekend passed she would try to corner Levi in his office and force him into acknowledge the men that would hopefully be vying for his attention.

Meanwhile in Eren's dorm  
.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Armin and Eren had spent the entire day unpacking and rearranging the dorm trying to make it feel like home since they would be there for the next year of their lives. Trost was going to be their home, where they were expected to compete with their classmates to come out on top by the time they graduated. And while Eren wasn't the type to try and compete for the glory, he knew that Armin was the sort to. Armin was nothing short of an actual genius when we was compared to those around him. 

It was difficult getting used to being somewhere besides home at first, Eren had always struggled with change. He was a creature of habit, he liked routine and nothing new being thrown at him. Today was the day that he decided to break that habit. From now on he would be spontaneous, he would make his own way in the world and find a place without trying to tear down his peers. Eren believed everyone had a place in the world and all they needed to do was find it. The one thing Eren feared above else it becoming someone he wasn't.

Finally able to flop down onto his twin sized mattress, Eren just looked out of the window across from his bed. It had been hours since he had last just taken a break to sit and take the day's events in. And to say the least, he was exhausted. He was happy to be out of the house finally, but in truth he did his his room back at home. He felt safe in between those four familiar walls. In his home he was taken care of by his mother and sister. They made sure he was taken care of and wanted for nothing, he knew he was a tad spoiled. His father worked hard and long hours in Trost in order to provide for his family and their wants. His father was also dedicated to his work, it was his lifelong work and he eventually worked his way up to the top at the Shiganshina hospital where he was the head doctor but was currently being appointed to become the director of research because he was single-handedly able to rid the world of the plague that killed 15% of the world's population. His father's name was now know worldwide. He was so idolized that he was up for the Nobel Peace Prize. 

Eren's dad was the type of person who was just born to be special. And while he was proud to be called Grisha Yeager's son, it made it obvious that he was going to live in his father's shadow. His identity in this world be ‘Grisha Yeager’s son’. And while it did suck to only be known because of someone else’s achievements. It was more than nothing he figured. 

Beggars can’t be choosers.

But that’s why he was here now. He would figure out a way become a someone without having to best anyone, he would just be himself.

It all sounded easier in his head than he knew it was actually going to be in practice.

Sighing, Eren pulled out his phone and scrolled through Instagram and TikTok attempting to pass the time until he got tired enough to fall asleep. Some time later, a notification banned popped up on the top of his phone.

‘You have a new match!’

Eren looked at for a couple of seconds before mentally shrugging to himself and opening the app, nothing better to help him fall asleep then some mindless swiping. 

Earlier in the day Eren had spent roughly an hour on it during lunch with Armin, he convinced the other boy to download it and make an account and just go through and look at the type of guys Trost had to offer. Over that hour of swiping on guys he found attractive, Eren already had 100 matches and many of them had even reached out to try and take him out on a date. Needless to say, it quickly got boring. 

Opening up the app and just peaking at the new message requests that he had gotten he saw a ton of the same lines.

“You have to be a bot”  
“Someone call 911 because it has to be illegal to look that good”  
“Damn baby, you must be #1 on the music charts, because you’re today’s hottest single!”  
“Do you have a CDL? Because you need a license to have a dumptruck”

And then their were the frat boy wannabes. 

“I’m tryna take you out and eat you out.”  
“Wine, dine, and 69?”  
“Come sit on my face”

You know the type.

And again, once again needless to say, Eren didn’t deem those worthy of a response. College kids could be so childish.

Well, there was a way to fix that. Going into his settings he found the ages slider and slid it out to 30. Thinking to himself that honestly the 25 year olds would probably still be acting the same as they did in college. Eren knew not everyone was like that, but it was hard to find the good few out of all the bad and he knew that the good ones probably weren’t going to be found on Tinder, but it was worth a shot.

Now with his age ranged bumped up he started swiping again. Another two hours passed before someone caught his eye. 

‘He obviously has no idea how to take good pictures’ 

Even though most of his pictures were slightly out of focus and only of the side of his face, he was obviously handsome. He had jet black hair, gray eyes, and a defined jawline. Looking at his bio he noted two things. The first, he worked at the same hospital as his father, so he was obviously very intelligent and hardworking to have a job as a researcher at Shiganshina. The second thing, was his last thing in his bio claiming his sexual prowess. Looks like setting the age higher didn’t help find the more mature men. The man he was looking at was named Levi and was 29 according to his profile. ‘He’s a little older than I’m sure mom or Mikasa would be content with overlooking. But gods, he’s attractive.’ 

What could be wrong with just a little harmless flirting though?

Deciding to through concern to the wind, he swiped right on Levi and instantly matched with him. He decided to take a moment and send Levi a message. 

Eren:  
I’m really hoping you aren’t as childish as your bio is suggesting, though I could have expected better than this from an old timer

Hoping that the attractive man would respond back eventually, Eren drifted off the sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment! I’d love any suggestions for other stories, Oneshots, or maybe even ideas for future chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos? Thoughts?


End file.
